A Southern Boy: Twilight TwentyFive Round Four
by evieeden
Summary: A series of drabbles based around prompts given by the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge Round Four. All the drabbles are based around the character of Peter.
1. Bait

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 22 - Trap**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks to my pre-reader for this drabble, AlverdineFF.**

**Bait**

**PPOV**

I followed her into the alleyway.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, and I had always been taught that you never leave a distressed lady unattended.

Blinking against the dark, I peered into the gloom, the bustle of streets fading behind me.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

There was no reply, only increased crying. I stepped further into the alley and then I saw her. She looked up as I approached her, her sobs fading and her frown melting into a smile.

A shadow fell across the light from the streets. Spinning, I turned to find a tall, blonde man blocking my exit.


	2. Sad Greetings

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 11 - Hollow**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Sad Greetings**

**PPOV**

They were quiet when they came.

Usually there was a rush of greetings, claps on the back and chatter as we shared the parts of our lives the others had missed. Today, there was grim silence, faces crossed with bleakness and muttered explanations.

Only a few words stood out.

Love. Human. Blood. Accident.

I looked across to where he sat huddled in a corner. His eyes stared blankly into space, the shadows underneath them standing out darkly. His body shook with fine tremors. The emptiness of his soul was apparent for all to see.

I hugged Charlotte closer to me.


	3. Rescue

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 15 - Return**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Rescue**

**PPOV**

I snuck back when I knew they'd be busy. Sure enough, there were newborns everywhere; one more vampire walking around didn't make much difference.

Carefully surveying my surroundings, I ducked into the tent where I knew I'd find him. He looked utterly defeated, his shoulders slumped forward, his head in his hands.

"Jasper."

He jolted upright, shock colouring his features. "Peter? You... Why are you here?"

"I've come back for you. I couldn't leave you here alone, not like this."

I held out my hand, praying that he would take it. Tentatively, he clasped my fingers, and then we ran.


	4. Maria

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 6 - Defile**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Maria**

**Rating: M**

**Maria**

**PPOV**

She enticed me into her world of darkness with a smile and a promise.

When I opened my eyes, she was there. When I first hunted, when I first felt that liquid heat pouring down my throat, she was there. She gave me everything.

Then she took it away.

The brief warmth was replaced with the cold night. She hardened me to battle, and then sent me out to fight. I tortured, I murdered, I tore limbs from bodies.

When it was over, she welcomed me back with open arms, stripping me of my clothes.

Stripping me of my dignity.


	5. Meaningless Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Meaningless Comfort**

**PPOV**

Jasper was a complete and utter mess.

Covered in dirt and blood, he allowed me to hold him up, one arm wrapped around his waist, as I led him to the bathroom. Charlotte had already filled the tub with water and left to find food to bring back for him. Lit candles decorated the room; we hadn't wanted to stress his sensitive eyes.

Moving slowly, so as not to spook him, I gently removed his torn clothing, before helping him into the clean water.

I washed his body carefully, wishing I could wash away the past away just as easily.


	6. Standstill

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 10 - Feign**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Standstill**

**PPOV**

We stood facing them, Charlotte's hand clasped tightly in mine. Slightly to the left was my brother, or the closest thing I would have to one in this lifetime.

The Volturi were speaking together now, trying to decide if attack was the best option. We stood behind Bella's shield and talked about the same thing. Charlotte and I would have to make our decision as well, and soon.

Our army began dividing the enemy amongst us.

They turned to face us and I saw it, a flicker of unease behind the confident masks they wore. I knew we would win.


	7. Just A Moment

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 20 - Stolen**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Just A Moment**

**PPOV**

I made sure I wasn't followed. I should be safe, but you could never be too careful.

Coast clear, I slipped into the abandoned hut that we had made our own, and there she was.

I rushed to her, unable to spend another single second without touching her. Sweeping her up into my arms, I kissed her desperately, stripping her frantically of her clothes as I did.

Afterwards, we lay quietly for a while, before reluctantly cleaning up and dressing.

We returned separately, and I easily stole unnoticed back into the busy camp.

Our secret was still safe for now.


	8. Change Of Heart

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 5 - Damp**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Maria, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Change Of Heart**

**PPOV**

I had loved her with a burning passion, or at least I thought I did. I would've done anything for her, followed her to the ends of the earth.

But that night changed things. I stood in the corner, where I'd been ordered to, and watched warily as she circled Jasper.

The newborns had run rampant this morning and only two had survived. Maria was not pleased.

Suddenly, she struck. She beat him until he was on his knees, tearing his skin with her teeth.

He took the punishment without complaint, without flinching.

And I loved her a little less.


	9. Training

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18 - Stagger**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Training**

**PPOV**

I landed heavily on the floor as the first blow struck me.

The fall I had just taken should have hurt, but I immediately leapt to my feet and snarled at my attacker.

He stood facing me, cocky and blonde, completely unperturbed by the growls erupting from my chest.

I flew at him. He was the enemy, he had attacked me. I needed to take him down.

Letting out a yell, I barrelled towards him, tackling him around the middle. Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back again and he was staring down at me.

"You'll do."


	10. Peace

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 13**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Peace**

**PPOV**

I heard the crackle of bracken as she approached me, her skirt swishing against her bare legs. She stood in front of me and I looked up questioningly.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked playfully.

I grinned. "Just thinking."

"Just thinking," she mocked. Folding her skirt carefully behind her knees, she sat down beside me. "Mind if I 'just think' with you?" She nudged my shoulder.

I watched her wriggling her toes in the dirt.

"You don't have any shoes on."

She laughed. "You neither. We're exactly the same."

"We are," I agreed, leaning in and kissing her.


	11. New Interests

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 4 - Collapse**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**New Interests**

**PPOV**

She was small for one of the new recruits; normally Maria liked to pick men for her army. Every now and then though Jasper slipped up on our acquisition expeditions, we all had at some point.

It didn't matter. We just fed the mistakes into battle and they were spat out in pieces. Problem solved.

A random male attacked her but she stayed standing. The first test passed.

She stood resolutely where she was as the others filtered out, strong and proud. When they had gone, she crumbled, falling to the floor.

Still hidden, I watched her with heightened interest.


	12. First Hunt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 9 -Elixir**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**First Hunt**

**PPOV**

He was in charge of teaching me how to hunt.

I didn't care what he was trying to teach as long as he showed me how to make the burning in the back of my throat stop.

He led me through the bright darkness to a small dwelling.

It took mere seconds for the scent to hit me, tangy and sweet.

I bolted forwards, not bothering to wait for him, and burst through the door of the house. Leaping upon the startled woman within, I buried my teeth into her throat, gulping down the rich ambrosia that burst forth.

Divine.


	13. Beneath Her

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 23 - Under**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Maria, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Beneath Her**

**PPOV**

I was always beneath her.

It didn't matter how much I tried or how hard I worked, it was never enough.

I had tried to gain her favour, make her every wish come true, but she never bothered to look my way.

I watched him carefully, to see what he did, to understand why she let him so close to her. He was the only one she turned her back to, the only one she trusted. The only one she let into her quarters and into her bed.

She needed him. She didn't need me.

I was beneath her notice.


	14. Expectations

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 17 - Simple**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Thanks to elidunbigboot for pre-reading this drabble for me, and to glitteratiglue for checking over the last one.**

**Expectations**

**PPOV**

"Here are the rules," his voice boomed out amongst us. "If you follow the rules, then you'll stay alive. If you don't..."

I swallowed heavily as my throat burned – I didn't want to die. Not again.

The blond vampire paced in front of us. "You will not kill conspicuously. You will eat, when we say you eat. You will train to fight and you will kill our enemies; and you will _always_ obey your maker."

A bolt of excruciating pain shot through me and we all fell to our knees.

The blond stayed standing, his face cold.

"Do you understand?"


	15. Shell Shock

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 1**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Shell Shock**

**PPOV**

I recognised the look in his eyes the moment I saw him.

Huddled outside on the icy back porch, dressed in fatigues, half-empty whiskey bottle clutched in his hands, he stood alone. Inside the cabin his family chattered happily, oblivious to the torment he was experiencing.

He could be a mirror of myself had I not been killed and changed. He had the look of a soldier asked to fight too many battles for his body and mind to cope with.

I offered him death. I offered him peace. He came to me willingly.

I gave him a hero's burial.


	16. Summer Fete

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 3 - Bliss**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter**

**Rating: M**

**Summer Fete**

**PPOV**

I didn't remember much of my human life, but I remember seeing my family, all of them, for the last time.

There had been a gathering, a picnic of some sort. Everyone was there – parents, aunts and uncles, brothers, sisters, cousins and grandparents. All happy. All talking, screeching, shouting and laughing over each other.

I remember Grace - not her last name, but the important things. I remembered the way she threw back her head when she giggled, the haze of curly red hair that framed her face.

The way she tasted of apples when I pressed my lips to hers.


	17. Touch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 24 - Wander**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Touch**

**PPOV**

I trailed my hand lightly down the silky skin at her side. She gasped and wriggled as I did, still ticklish after all this time.

Humming in pleasure, she rolled onto her back, eyes still closed, a smile on her face.

I traced the patterns of her sparkling skin as sunlight beamed in through uncovered windows – a map of diamonds for me to follow.

The pads of my fingers brushed against the soft curves of her stomach and she arched upwards. I pressed my palm against her, settling her back down.

Then abruptly slid my fingers lower and inside her.


	18. Image

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 21 - Surface**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Image**

**PPOV**

He stalked around camp and everyone cowered before him.

The few who let their arrogance get the better of them were soon put in their place...or put in their grave.

He commanded us, led us into battle – a completely implacable figure. Hardened by conflict and scarred by his enemies.

There were few who breached his defences though, who saw Jasper and not just the Major. Around campfires and on hunts he would loosen up, charm us all with his good humour and relaxed nature.

Then war would come again, and he would retreat within himself.

The perfect soldier once more.


	19. Incentive

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 12 - Push**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Incentive**

**PPOV**

It was the final straw. I couldn't take it anymore.

I had thought that there might be a way for us to carry on as we were; as much as I despised the secrecy and subterfuge involved, we had made it work.

No more.

This was the moment I had to decide about our future. We summoned them in to speak with us one by one – they never left our quarters.

I had tried to reason with Jasper, to make him see that some of them could be useful to us, but to no avail.

He called Charlotte in next.


	20. Hunger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 19**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Hunger**

**PPOV**

She smelt like cocoa and vanilla, drifting past where I sat, fists clenched, venom pooling in my mouth. A restraining hand rested on my arm, stopping me from leaping up and draining her dry.

As if she could sense the danger she was in, the woman drifted over to stand in the sunlight of the wide windows, away from my hungry grasp.

I wondered if she would taste as sweet as her scent. I growled lowly and Charlotte leant her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"Patience. Wait until we're on the plane, and then you can have her."


	21. Request

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 2 - Acquiesce**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Jasper, Alice, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Request**

**PPOV**

"Please," my brother stood before us, begging. "We need your help."

Alice was pacing several feet away, holding her head and muttering to herself. I heard her curse, "Damn dog," as she kept up her incessant movement.

"Look, I can't tell you everything that's happened; we've already wasted enough time as it is. Just promise me you'll go to Forks - Carlisle will be able to explain."

"Jasper," his mate called out to him impatiently, already several hundred metres away.

He began to trail after her. "Please," he called back.

I exchanged a confused glance with Charlotte.

"Alright, we'll go."


	22. Facade

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 8 - Demure**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Facade**

**PPOV**

I watched her carefully - making sure things didn't get out of control.

She handled herself beautifully, bustling around with ease and elegance in full skirts. Her pinned-back hair exposed her tempting neck. Making limited eye contact and clutching her purse tightly, she waltzed gracefully through the crowd, avoiding everyone who would have barrelled into her.

She was the very picture of modesty.

Something any red-blooded dissolute would long to corrupt.

Sure enough, a brawny, unshaven fool took it as a challenge, stalking her as she moved down the street.

I followed him, smiling cruelly. We would eat well tonight.


	23. Waves

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 16 - Ripple**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter**

**Rating: M**

**Waves**

**PPOV**

I sat perfectly still as everything around me moved.

Things humans could only feel against their skin – the wind, the sounds, the heaviness of the sky - I could now make out clearly.

It was the light that fascinated me the most.

Before it had blinded me in its brightness, but now I could see it as it was meant to be seen. Bright colours swirled across the air in waves – the reds, yellows, greens and blues washing around obstacles in their path until they hit the white of my skin and shattered into a million fragments of the rainbow.


	24. Unfulfilled Dreams

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 14 - Quixotic**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Charlotte**

**Rating: M**

**Unfulfilled Dreams**

**PPOV**

She was grinning happily, her face bathing in the sun's light, her feet splashing in the stream.

"What I'd love is a house - nothing grand, of course, but big enough for you and me. It would be in the country, and we'd live a quiet and simple life. We would be married in the Fall and spend all of Winter huddled under the covers, making love and keeping warm. We would be one of those old, adorable couples who bicker all the time."

I smiled sadly at her vision, wishing that I could make it come true for her.


	25. Forest Hideaway

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 7**

**Penname: evieeden**

**Characters: Peter, Renesmee**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**This is my final drabble. Thanks for reading.**

**Forest Hideaway**

**PPOV**

I came across her at dusk. She was huddled inside a tent of mismatched blankets and cushions, paging through a well-worn copy of Alice in Wonderland.

"Hello," I greeted cautiously, still not sure what to make of her.

She smiled brightly at me and beckoned me to sit with her. I slowly crawled into the small space.

"This is a great tent."

Leaning forward, she pressed her hand to my cheek. I stifled a laugh.

"So, your Uncle Jasper helped you build it? That was...nice...of him."

The mighty soldier, brought down to earth by a tiny slip of a girl.


End file.
